Jumanji
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: They were just looking for something to do on a boring Summer afternoon. But Team Urameshi is soon gonna learn why the game they find reads: adventurers beware.


**Jumanji **

**I**

A sunny summer day was just what the Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi, needed. He just had lunch and now he was heading to Kurama's house to meet up with his friends. A cool breeze blew as Yusuke walked past a large home with a black iron bar gate the stretched all the way to meet the three feet cinder block way that wrapped around the front of the house and ran down the side of the house, the gate was locked with a chain and a lock holding the chain in place. Yusuke put his fists in his jean pockets and kept walking, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard drum beats, he looked at the house. The drumming seized. Yusuke started to walk again, the drums started again; Yusuke looked at the house, the drums silenced. Yusuke looked at the house with a confused look and kept walking.

**II**

"Kuwabara, would you please stop talk about exterminating?" Kurama asked from his seat at the table as he, Botan, and Hiei sat down at the table and ate their lunch. Amaya stood by the sink drinking a hot cup of tea.

"Look, exterminating might not interest you, but rodents, termites, and maggots are exactly my cup of tea." Kuwabara crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall.

Amaya spit a mouth full of tea out in the sink, "And now I'm done with _my_ cup of tea."

There was a knock at the kitchen door. "Come in, Yusuke!" Kurama called. The door opened and Yusuke stepped inside, he then closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Urameshi, where have you been man?" Kuwabara wondered standing up straight.

"Hey guys…" Yusuke said not fully giving Kuwabara his attention, "Um, guys, I think we might want to check out a house down the road."

"Why is that, Yusuke?" Kurama got up to set his dirty plate in the sink.

"I walked by it just a minute ago and I heard these weird drums playing, then they stopped." Yusuke replied as he grabbed a soda.

"Drums?" Hiei looked at Yusuke with interest.

"Yeah." Yusuke answered as he draped his arms over the top of the refrigerator door.

"What's the big deal about some drums?" Amaya asked as she sat beside Hiei.

"I'm sure it was nothing, Yusuke." Botan smiled.

Yusuke shook his head, "No, here's the thing; the drumming was come from the ol' abandoned house."

**III**

The group stood outside the white house as another breeze, "This is the place." Yusuke said.

"I don't hear any drumming, Yusuke." Amaya stated.

"You must've been hearing things, Detective." Hiei crossed his arms as he became bored.

Just as Yusuke was about to protest an eerie drumming flooded to them from the house, "See? I told you." Yusuke pointed at the house.

"I think we _should_ investigate." Kurama walked up to the locked gate.

"Good call, you think you can get the lock off the gate?" Kuwabara now stood beside the red head.

"There's not a lock in existence that can hold back Yoko Kurama." Amaya stated. Kurama smiled gently over his shoulder at the ookami.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that going in there is a bad idea?" Botan was still standing away from the iron bar gate.

"No." Hiei replied. Botan groaned as Kurama unlocked the lock, unraveled the chain, and pushed the creaky gate open.

As the team walked to the front porch of the house the drumming grew louder. "If this is a non occupied house then how can there be drumming inside?" Amaya asked looking up at the second story window.

"It's probably a bunch of punks messing around." Kuwabara said as the group walked to the door.

**IV**

The group roamed the house trying to find the source of the drumming. "Where's it coming from?" Botan wondered aloud to the other as they gathered in front of the stairs. Amaya ascended the stairs a few steps as her teammates engaged into a discussion. "Amaya?" Hiei was the first to noticed Amaya's actions. Amaya didn't reply, she was looking up the stairs, listening carefully.

"What is it, Amaya?" Kurama asked as he and the others looked at the ookami.

"It's coming from up here!" Amaya turned to the group. The detectives followed Amaya as they ran up the staircase. Amaya led them to the third floor, to the first door. Amaya opened it slowly and peeped in; when nothing happened she opened it fully, and stepped in with the others. It was the attic.

"It's loudest in here." Kuwabara observed as everyone looked around for the source of the drumming.

"What are you doing, Amaya?" Hiei arched a brow at his mate as she pulled her hair away from her face and placed her ear near the floor boards.

"It's coming from under here." Amaya stated as she got up to sit on her knees. The stray group members gathered around Amaya and Hiei. Amaya grabbed the floor boards and pulled them up. The floor broads gave way with a loud crack. The drumming grew into banging. Amaya pulled up a box. Amaya sat it down and the group stood over her as she opened the box, she took out a slender box, which read Jumanji, it was decorated with a jungle scene, a hunter, an elephant, a monkey, and a rhino carved at each of the corners. As soon as she revealed it from the box the drums seized completely.

"A Board game?" Kurama sounded somewhat disappointed.

"What's a board game doing in a box under the floor boards?" Kuwabara thought was a little strange.

"You guys wanta play?" Amaya opened the box. The board looked like a _Sorry_ game, but the dome in the middle didn't pop and didn't contain dice, the paths crossed, curved. The tokens were a black ivory crocodile, a white ivory rhino, a black ivory elephant, and a white ivory monkey. There was also two dice.

"Ah, what's the harm? We have nothing better to do anyway." Yusuke grinned as he sat beside Amaya and took the white ivory rhino token from Amaya.

Kurama sighed, "I guess it couldn't hurt to play a quick game."

**V**

"Jumanji, a game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind," Kurama began to read the message that was written on the side of the game, "You roll the dice to move your token, doubles get another turn, the first to reach the end wins."

"Sounds simple enough, but we have to have four players." Amaya stated beside Kurama; she found herself sitting between Kurama and Yusuke, "Hiei, you want to play, babe?" Amaya smiled at Hiei.

"I'll pass." Hiei answered.

"Botan?" Amaya looked at the blue haired ferry girl.

"I'd rather just watch, Amaya." Botan replied sitting down.

"Kuwabara, you up for it?" Yusuke looked at his best friend.

"I'll give it a try." Kuwabara nodded as he sat down and took the white ivory monkey. Kurama took the black ivory Elephant.

**VI **

"Well, here goes nothing." Amaya picked up the dice and gave them a roll. A message appeared in eerie letters in the dome in the middle of the board. "A tiny bite can make you itch, make you sneeze, make you twitch." Amaya read.

A loud buzzing noise filled the room. Botan screamed as three huge mosquitoes flew over the group.

"Shit!" Yusuke cursed as the insects got closer. Amaya stood up and swatted at them with a tennis racket, she hit one head on, and knocked it through the attic window.

"What the hell was that?" Kuwabara rubbed his head as the he and the others sat up from lying against the floor.

"I'm not sure." Amaya said sitting back down as she tossed the tennis racket into a cardboard box.

"My turn." Yusuke rolled the dice, he rolled two ones, giving him two, "This will not be an easy mission, monkeys slow the expedition."

Loud banging and screeching made the others run down to the kitchen. Since everything from furniture to books was left in the house by the last residence the team concluded monkeys were playing with kitchen appliances.

Kurama pushed the swinging kitchen door open to reveal a bunch of monkeys playing around with some knifes, dishes, and everything else they could get their hands on. One monkey was riding the electric beater like a construction worker on a jack hammer. One was swinging on the drop down kitchen light. Another was tossing dishes to the monkey on the kitchen light so he can break them with an iron skillet.

"Hey, Kuwabara do you wanta go play with your cousins?" Amaya chuckled. Yusuke and Botan giggled under their breath, and Hiei smirked.

"Not the time Amaya." Kurama stated as he pulled the door shut as a monkey threw a carving knife at the teens.

Kurama went back up stairs and the others followed, "I think the mosquitoes and the monkeys came from the game." Kurama stated as he and the others walked back into the attic.

"But that's impossible, Kurama." Kuwabara protested as he closed the attic door.

"The kitsune is right, oaf," Hiei said as he kneeled down by the game, "Listen, Adventurers beware: don't begin unless you intend to finish. The exciting consequences of the game will only vanish once a player has reached Jumanji and called out its name." Hiei read the text on the second panel on the game.

"So in order for all it to go away you four have to finish the game." Botan stated.

"It seems that we have no other choice." Kurama shrugged.

"It's your turn fox-boy." Yusuke said. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Amaya sat back down at the game as Hiei moved.

"Yes." Kurama replied.

**VII **

Kurama rolled the dice, "His fangs are sharp, he likes your taste, your party better move, poste haste." Kurama read. Every one of them jumped a little when something hit a few piano keys.

"Something's in here." Hiei growled. Something slammed down on the piano keys as the detectives got to their feet. Soft growling approached them from the shadows of the attic along with footfalls. A lion slowly came towards them.

"That can't be real; it has to be a hallucination." Botan whispered.

"I doubt hallucinations can eat ya." Yusuke whispered back.

The lion growled loudly at them. "RUN!" Kuwabara yelled as the lion roared loudly. The gang ran when the lion charged at them. Amaya had the game closed and tucked safely in her arms. She tossed it to Yusuke and transformed. The lion roared at Amaya as she barked at it. The lion got fed up with Amaya blocking his path to the others; he tackled Amaya and wrestled with her as the fell down the stairs. Amaya got the lion off of her as she and the lion found themselves on the second floor.

Amaya switched back to her human form and stood in front of the lion. Amaya jumped and grabbed the chandelier as the lion pounced at her; it slid into a room on a throw carpet. Amaya fell back to the floor and quickly closed the door to the room as the lion's nails stabbed the door.

Amaya fell to the floor on her knees as the bruises on her body throbbed badly. The gang went to her. "Don't fuss," Amaya stood up, "It's just bruising I'm fine."

"If you're sure." Kurama said. Amaya nodded.

"Don't you guys think that we should take the game to Koenma?" Kuwabara gestured at the game in Yusuke's hands.

"That might be the best plan, especially if this gets too out of hand." Amaya said as she went to stand beside Hiei.

Yusuke nodded, "Let's do it."

**VII**

"There's no noise coming from the kitchen." Botan observed as they reached the main floor.

"The monkeys must've gotten outside." Kuwabara said. Hiei opened the front door and everyone filed outside.

"Wait, why can't we just open a portal?" Yusuke wondered when the whole team was out on the front porch.

"The portals are only for drear emergencies, Yusuke." Botan replied. The group walked down the pavement walkway to the gate and were now standing on the sidewalk.

"Hey!" The group turned to see a police officer getting out of his car.

"Oh great." Amaya muttered. Hiei started to unsheathe his sword until Amaya's hand was placed on top of his. Hiei looked at his mate then relaxed.

"Hide the game." Kurama whispered to Kuwabara, who had the game. Kuwabara hid the game behind his back slowly.

"What are you kids doing?" The officer asked as he reached the detectives.

"Nothing, officer, just heading to a friend's place." Yusuke replied.

"Then why did I just see you guys come out of the house?"

"Uhhhh….." Yusuke was out of excuses for once. The girls flinched when a loud gunshot sounded off from behind the police officer and a bullet went flying through the car ceiling from inside the car. The group saw monkeys messing around in the car and they figured out how to put the car in drive and hit the gas. The car went zooming down the road while the siren blared.

"What, what?" The officer stuttered as he watched the car then he ran after it, "Don't you kids move! Freeze, hey!"

"Yeah right." Yusuke said. The group ran down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of the officer.

**VIII**

The team stopped running once the round the street corner. "I wonder where this thing came from." Kuwabara looked at the game.

"I doubt we'll ever find that out, we just have to worry about finishing the game and get rid of it before anybody else gets a hold of it. " Kurama was walking beside Botan.

The team stopped dead in their tracks when they heard an ambulance siren, a tire blow, and tires skidding. They saw the van drive past and the ambulance run into it. "Ooh!" Botan's hands flew over her mouth. The group walked over.

"Shino, we need the wheels, give me a hand." One of the medics ran to the car, peered inside, opened the door, and called for his partner.

"Did we hit her that hard?" Shino asked the other medic as they got the bed thing on wheels out from the back of the ambulance.

"No, it looks like one of those weird bites." The medic replied. The medics reached the car and didn't even notice the group standing on the other side of the car, "Yeah it's another one alright."

"Jeez, that's over fifty. What the hell is going on?" Shino helped the other medic lift a limp woman on the bed thing.

"That was strange." Hiei commented.

"Wait, do you guys hear that?" Amaya caught Kurama's arm as he started to walk away.

"Hear what?" Kurama looked around.

"Everyone get in the car." Amaya ordered. The group obeyed and piled into the van. Yusuke, Botan, and Kurama were in the front seats whereas Kuwabara, Hiei, and Amaya were in the back seats.

"Okay, think, what came out of the game so far." Amaya sat up straight.

"There was a lion, a bunch of monkeys, and um…" Yusuke began listing the animals that appeared.

"THAT!" Botan screeched pointing out the window beside Yusuke's head. The group looked to see what she was making a fuss about, it was big chubby mosquito. The others gasped. The group flinched away from the window.

"Yusuke, get out there and take care of it." Kuwabara told Yusuke over the mosquito's buzzing.

"Are you crazy? No way, that thing's as big as Amaya!"

Amaya looked at him, Whata trying to say?"

"Yusuke drive." Kurama said staring at the bug.

"What?"

"Drive!" Yusuke put the car in reverse and slammed down on the gas. The girls squealed when they rounded the corner they took, zoomed down the street, did a doughnut, and stopped in front of the old house.

"Piece of cake." Yusuke said and got out of the car. The group sat in their seats dazed.

Amaya spoke up as she layed in Hiei's arms, "Kurama, remind me again why you let him try to drive my Hummer."

**IX**

"I'm never getting in a car with you again." Kuwabara stated as the group walked into the house.

"I got us out of there, didn't I?" Yusuke closed the door and walked past Kuwabara.

"Yeah, but you almost made us run into a telephone pole."

"Hey, Dumb and Dumber get over here we gotta finish the game." Amaya called from the parlor. Yusuke and Kuwabara entered the room and Amaya closed the two glass door s of the parlor. The four players sat on the love seat while Botan and Hiei sat on the arms.

"Okay Kuwabara, it's your turn." Amaya stated beside Kurama, Hiei sat on the arm of the couch beside her.

"Alright." Kuwabara took the dice and rolled, "They grow much faster than bamboo, take care or they'll come after you." Just then chunks of plaster fell on the game. The gang looked up to see roots sprouting from the ceiling.

"Oh no." Kurama whispered. He and Amaya were on their feet in an instant, "Everyone away from the walls, don't touch anything, no quick moments."

Roots wrapped around the chairs, came in the through the outlets. A beautiful red-violet and plain violet flower bloomed on a six foot stem. "Wow, they're beautiful." Botan admired the flower.

"Oh yeah, they're beautiful. Don't touch the purple ones; they shoot poisonous barbs." Amaya was between Kurama and Hiei.

"Especially stay away from the pods, the big yellow ones." Kurama said pulling Botan closer to him.

"What big yellow one, kitsune?" Hiei looked around, but didn't see a big yellow flower.

The group didn't notice that a huge root wrapped around Yusuke leg, until it pulled his legs out from under him and started pulling him. Yusuke started screaming. "Yusuke!" Kurama jumped over the coffee table that the game was on and grabbed Yusuke's arms, Amaya grabbed Yusuke's torso, and Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke's legs. A large yellow Venus Fly Trap emerged from the china cabinet. The vine was coming from the flower's center.

"Get it off me!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei appeared in a blur and cut the vine. The Venus Fly Trap retreated into the cabinet whimpering.

**X**

Kurama pulled the glass door closed and tied a vine around the knobs tightly, "Okay."

"Kuwabara!" Amaya yelled. The others saw Kuwabara trying to make a run for the door and Amaya grabbed him, holding his arms behind him.

"Oooh, get your hands off me." Kuwabara growled, he tried to get free, but Amaya was just too strong.

"The game isn't over yet, Kuwabara." Amaya stated as she pulled him back to the group and past them.

"Well, it is for me. You are not in the Demon World anymore. Stop this. You don't treat people like this!"

Kurama just shook his head and followed the two with the others into the living room. Amaya made Kuwabara sit down then she sat beside him in case he tried to run again.

"Let's see what hell Amaya unleashes this time." Yusuke sat down in a chair as the others took a seat too.

Amaya rolled the dice, "It's hard to tell, who a player really is, until the witchdoctor casts a spell…" Amaya looked up confused. A bright ray of light engulfed Kurama.

"Kurama!" The others yelled as a strong gust of wind knocked them in to the wall.

"Oh ouch." Yusuke groaned as he sat up, "Oh…my…God." He went wide eyed when he saw what the game did to Kurama. The other detectives looked to see was surprised Yusuke.

"Y-Yoko-sama?" Amaya looked at the silver kitsune that stood where Kurama once was.

**XI**

"So all this is happening because of some game?" The King of Thieves asked after Amaya and the others explained what happened and what was going on.

"Yep." Amaya said.

"We might want to go to a different room since fox-boy pretty much totaled the living room." Yusuke ran a hand through his gelled hair.

"Good idea." Botan agreed and made her way to the library with Yusuke and the boys right behind her.

Amaya looked at Yoko and smiled. Yoko noticed the Lycan looking at him, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that…I'm happy to see you." Amaya smiled. Yoko smiled softly at Amaya and caressed her cheek. The two soon joined the others.

"My turn." Yusuke said and took the dice as Yoko and Amaya entered the room, "A hunter from the darkest wild, makes you feel just like a child." He read. A loud gunshot entered the room and the huge globe was busted by a bullet.

"Get down!" Hiei said as he pushed Amaya to the floor. Yoko pulled Botan and Yusuke down. Kuwabara landed beside Amaya. Yusuke started to run when a man in a helmet and kakis entered the room and aimed his rifle at him. When Yusuke was almost at the front door he turned and fired his spirit gun at the hunter. The spirit bullet went past the hunter. "Damn."

"Not good enough sonny Jim." The hunter stated as Yusuke went out the door, "Coming ready or not."

"Hey you!" The police officer, from before, shouted after Yusuke as he ran down the street. "Drop the gun and get your hands in the air." The officer ducked behind his car with his gun as the hunter got close. The hunter blasted the car's windshield then went after Yusuke.

**XII**

"So even if Yusuke gets out of this situation he's just gonna keep getting himself into trouble. " Botan peered out the window when she brushed the currents back. The group didn't notice Yusuke climb in through a window in the dining room until asked a question, "Whose turn is it?"

"It's my turn." Yoko answered. Kuwabara asked if it would work since he wasn't Kurama anymore. "I don't know but it's worth trying."

"And plus he can't change back until we finish the game since he only changed because of the game's effects." Hiei spoke up.

"True." Yusuke said.

"Come on guys, let's get this over with." Amaya led the way back to the library.

Yoko and the three other players sat down at the table in the middle of the library then rolled the dice, "Don't be fooled it isn't thunder, staying put would be a blunder." Yoko looked at the others who were sitting still. Amaya stood up, "What is it cub?"

"Do feel that?" Amaya asked as she walked over to the book case and held an ear near it. A small bust fell off a shelf and broke when it hit the floor. "Run!" Amaya looked at the group, "It's a stampede!"

Botan squealed as she and the boys made a run for it. Amaya grabbed the game and ran as the book case was destroyed. One by one the fell into the entrance of the dining room as the stampede ran through. A pelican landed in front of them once the stampede was gone. Kuwabara tried to scare the bird off, but instead the bird grabbed the game and flew off. Amaya ran after it, "Why didn't you just grab the game, Kuwabara?"

"Just ignore her Kuwabara, she's a Libra." Kurama said, "Where are you going?" He called after Amaya.

"It'll head for water." Amaya shouted back.

**XIII**

"Amaya!" Yusuke shouted along with his team as they walked through some trees next to a river.

"Quiet." Amaya whispered. She was standing in front of the pelican that was perched on a boulder. Amaya tossed it a fish and the bird kicked the game into the river. Amaya grabbed it quickly and went to the others.

"Yoko-sama maybe you should follow behind where no one can see you." Amaya said.

"Why?" Yoko wondered.

"Well, Fox demons aren't a common sight around here."

"People will just think he's wearing a Halloween costume, Amaya." Yusuke stated.

"Why would someone be wearing a Halloween costume in the middle of the summer, Yusuke?" Amaya looked at the Spirit Detective.

"Touche."

"Fine, cub." Yoko sighed.

"I'm not saying it to be mean."

"I know." Yoko disappeared. Amaya led the way down the street. A police cruiser pulled up to the group.

"Hey!" The officer called.

"Oh, not this ningen again." Hiei hissed.

"Shhh." Amaya whispered. Kuwabara was carrying the game behind his back so they didn't have to worry about the officer seeing it.

"I don't believe this, " The officer said, "Every time there's trouble I run into you guys."

"Whatcha talking about?" Yusuke asked.

"Okay I'm taking you in for questioning."

"I'm not going anywhere." Yusuke protested. The officer pinned Yusuke to the car and handcuffed him. Yusuke didn't struggle when the officer pushed him in the car.

"Don't worry guys, we'll finish the game later." Yusuke said telepathically.

"Later?" Amaya and Botan asked in unison.

"The hunter. Just don't worry about me; I'll meet up with you guys later." Yusuke said as the car pulled away.

"No how are we supposed to finish the game?" Amaya wondered frustrated as Yoko appeared behind her.

"We can't; we can't finish it wit out him." Yoko stated.

"Amaya!" Kuwabara called.

"What?" Amaya turned to look at him and went over to him with the others.

"What happened, oaf?" Hiei asked.

"I thought I could end the game myself. I was only ten spaces away." Kuwabara looked at her then at the game.

"A law of Jumanji having been broken, you'll slip back even more than your token." Botan read the phrase on the board.

"You tried to cheat?" Yoko looked at the carrot top.

"No, I tried to drop the die so they land on twelve." Kuwabara said.

"Oh, okay Kuwabara that would be cheating." Amaya said.

"Kuwabara look at your hands!" Botan said. Kuwabara saw his hands had become hairy.

**XIV **

Yusuke sat quiet in the back seat as the voices from the police radio chattered loudly.

"Now what is going on? I know you know." The officer spoke up.

"Yeah I do, but you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me."

"It's a long story."

The officer stopped the cruiser, "I got time."

**XV**

"Thank you." Amaya thanked the driver again when the group got out of the car. Amaya closed the door and the guy drove off.

"What's going on?" Botan asked as people were running around, glass was shattering.

"Apparently there's a seal happening." Amaya said. A siren wailed as three monkeys on a motorcycle drove past.

"Y'all just saw three monkeys go by on a motorcycle, right?" Kuwabara watched the monkeys drive away.

"Yes." Hiei replied.

"Good." Kuwabara said. Hiei rolled his eyes.

Yoko appeared. Amaya went to the ATM machine, but it was out of order, "Well, maybe we can bail him out with a check."

"Thank you." A voice said as a pair of hands took the game out from under Botan's arm. Botan gasped backed away.

"Tell the sniffling coward from me if he wants…" The hunter didn't get to finish because a panicked crowd ran between him and the detectives. Hiei ran through the crowd, grabbed the game and went to an open place in the street. The stampede was coming towards him fast. Hiei was pudhed into an open car as some screaming people ran past. Hiei didn't have time to get out as some elephants ran over the car and crushed it the top of the car in the process. Hiei got in the floor board therefore avoided being crushed.

The hunter went to the car and pulled the game away from Hiei, "Give me that…boy!" The hunter took the game and walked away.

"HIEI!" Amaya screamed. Amaya calmed down when she saw that her mate was okay. The boys helped him get out and ran after the girls as the followed the hunter. The hunter into a discount store and the group followed him.

**XVI**

"If you let me go, me and my friends can stop all this." Yusuke stood in front of the officer, who was sitting in the driver's seat with door open. The officer looked at Yusuke like he was crazy, "It sounds like something out of the _Twilight Zone_, but it's true alright. Please, you gotta help us on this."

The officer sighed as he stood up, "I know I'm going to regret this. Just hold still." He unlocked the handcuffs on Yusuke's wrists, "There, I let you go. Now what are we gonna do?"

Yusuke slammed down the handcuffs were one was hooked around the frame of the door and the other around the officer's wrist, "You are gonna stay here." Yusuke said and tossed the keys into a ditch.

"Yusuke!" The officer yelled as Yusuke ran away.

"Sorry about this." Yusuke stopped when he heard a report of the police radio about a hostage situation at a discount store. The woman on the radio described the hunter. Yusuke went back to the car.

**XVII**

The girls were running through the store trying to keep the game away from the hunter as the boys were setting a trap. The hunter busted some mannequin heads with some shots as he tried to shoot Amaya. "Botan!" Amaya passed to Botan. Botan took off as fast as she could.

The hunter was going to go after her until he started to slide on some laundry detergent. He was swept away in s kayak that was strapped to diver oxygen tanks that were shooting out oxygen fast. The guy went through a flimsy wall.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Amaya grabbed Botan's hand and started to run with guys. The hunter got up and shot passed them at a rack of tires, the tires headed towards the group and tripped them up.

Hiei got in front of Amaya. "Stop your cringing maggots. I could've shot you at anytime."

"Then why didn't you?" Amaya wondered.

"You didn't roll the dice; that Yusuke boy did. He should be here any moment."

Little did they know that Yusuke was driving a police car straight towards the store. "There it is. There it is. Hit the brakes! Hit the brakes!" The officer said.

"I'm hittin' 'em!" Yusuke was pressing down on the brake pedal but it wasn't working.

"Hit the brakes!"

"I'm hittin' the brakes!"

"Hit the brakes!"

"I'm hittin' the brakes!"

"AAAAAHHHH!" The both yelled in unison. The car went through the store window, through a few aisles and knocked over a shelf thing of large paint cans on top of the hunter. Yusuke got out of the car and tried to find the others.

"Guys!" Yusuke yelled as Amaya found the game and picked it up. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine, detective." Yoko helped Botan up.

"Where's Kuwabara?"

"I'm here!" Kuwabara pushed a tire off of him.

"Oh great." Yusuke groaned when he saw the stated the cheater in.

**XVIII**

"Don't worry, we'll have you two back to normal in no time." Yusuke opened door to the house. It was covered with tree like thinks and had a thin layer of mist flooding the halls.

"Suddenly I fell right at home." Amaya said meaning it looked like a forest from the Makai.

The group sat down on some large tree roots. "Amaya?"

"Hmm?"

"If you roll a twelve you win." Yusuke said.

"Okay here I go." Amaya rolled the dice. She didn't roll a twelve, "Every month at the quarter moon, there'll be a monsoon in your lagoon."

"A monsoon. Well, at least we're inside, huh?" Kuwabara said. Botan nodded but squealed when there was a huge thunderclap. Rain started to pour.

"You just had to say somethin', didn't ya?" Yusuke looked at Kuwabara.

"Come on, we need to get to higher ground." Yoko said grabbing the game. They walked up the stairs until a flood of water knocked them off their feet and carried them back down stairs. They gasped for breath when they reached the surface.

"Hey guys, what is that?" Botan asked. Botan screamed when she saw it was a crocodile. Amaya held a hand out and froze the croc in some ice and forced it and the water out the door.

"Nice move, Cub." Yoko grinned. Amaya grinned back then led the way up to the attic. The group sat around the crate where they were playing in the beginning.

Yusuke took his turn, "Beware the ground on which you stand, the floor is quicker than the sand."

Suddenly floor around the group turned into quick sand and Yusuke started to sink fast. Amaya reached out to him with a music sheet stand put the pole slipped loose. Yusuke groaned and threw the pole aside. Botan and Kuwabara handed him a slide trumpet, but the slide thingy came off, "Quite giving me things that come apart!" Yusuke said.

Yoko rolled the dice. Botan layed down on a detached door and grabbed Yusuke, I got you." She said as Yusuke was able to get his face out of the sand.

Yoko read the message, "There is a lesson that you will learn: sometimes you must go back a turn."

Yusuke groaned loudly as the floor became solid again, "Thanks Yoko, appreciate it."

Yoko nodded. "Your turn Kuwabara." Yusuke said.

Kuwabara took the dice and rolled, "Need a hand while you just wait, we'll help you out, we each have eight." He screamed when saw a huge spider came down from the ceiling.

"Whoa!" Amaya jumped back.

"Whoa-oh!" Botan screeched.

"What, what is it?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing."

"You don't go, whoa-oh for nothing." Yusuke looked in a shattered mirror, "Whoa-oh!"

Hiei sliced a few spider in half. Amaya kicked some out the door. One spider was picking at Yusuke's hair with its legs, "Hey! Get off of me you hairy eight legged shit ball!"

Yoko knocked it away with his whip. "Cub! Roll the dice!" He said to Amaya.

Amaya nodded and went to the game, "You're almost there with much at stake, now the ground begins to quake." Amaya screamed when the house began to shake violently and split itself right down the middle. Yusuke was free and Botan had difficulty hanging on to him.

"Get the game!" Yusuke ordered Botan as it sat on the edge of the split floor.

"No I'm not letting you go!" Botan said. The game fell. Botan lost her grip on Yusuke, "YUSUKE!" The others went over to Botan and looked to see Yusuke grab onto a vine and swing into the parlor with the game.

"Come on!" Hiei looked at them. They went down stairs.

Yusuke was about to roll the dice when a voice ordered him not to move. Yusuke looked to see it was the hunter. He told Yusuke to get up and drop whatever he had in his hand. Yusuke dropped the dice, one landed on the game, one went into the split floor.

"Any last words?" The hunter aimed his gun at Yusuke.

Yusuke looked down at the game being careful not to move too quickly, "Jumanji." He whispered.

"Huh?"

"Jumanji." Yusuke said louder. The rest of the team reached the room as everything from the game disappeared into the dome on the game in a whirlwind.

When they opened their eyes they were back in Kurama's kitchen. Kuwabara was back to normal and Kurama was no longer Yoko. They looked at each other silently and then busted out laughing.

**XIX**

"Thanks for bringing it in," Koenma said as the game was placed into a crate marked 'classified', "It'll be stored away into the classification files."

The group nodded. An ogre wheeled the crate away into a warehouse. The group started to walk away, but they stopped when they could've sworn they heard drums.

**FIN  
>OR IS IT ONLY THE BEGINNING? <strong>

**I don't own any of the YYH characters, but I do own Amaya, if many of you loyal readers recall; she's the OC and main character from my Opposites Attract saga. **

**I know I didn't do the thing where someone comes out of the game, because I never really like that part so I just skipped it. **


End file.
